Gracias por todo
by Lidira
Summary: La pequeña niña ya no está sola. Incluso si tiene que revivir esos recuerdos de manera diferente, la pequeña niña está feliz. / AU. / Humanstuck. / Sadstuck. / Reader Inserts (DavexReader/Lectora). /


**DavexReader**

**Advertencias: S**adstuck, **AU**, **H**umanstuck.

**'Gracias por todo'**

**N/A: B**ueno, aquí otro 'Sadstuck' escrito por Lai. Esta vez es DavexReader, como dice ahí arriba.

La canción que está escrita a lo último se llama "Safe and Sound" y es de Taylor Swift, así que por pura lógica no me pertenece.

No sé si esto se considere un song-fic... Creo que no, no sé. (?)

En fin...

**Disclaimer: H**omestuck le pertenece a **Andrew Hussie**.

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo y que lloren como nenas :V**

* * *

_La lluvia cae contra la fría piel de la pequeña niña que camina por las asquerosas calles de esa ciudad. De noche. Sola. _

_Su única compañía era un perro callejero que había encontrado por ahí, hurgando en la basura, en una inútil búsqueda de comida..._

_¿Comida? Ja, eso eran sólo sobras._

_La pequeña niña ya ni recuerda lo que era la verdadera comida; la que se sirve en una bonita mesa decorada, en la cual hay lindos platos con algunos dibujos, llenos de alimento; alimento que cocina una madre con mucho amor y dedicación. Ella ya no sabe lo que es eso._

_Hace tantos años que tuvo su último plato de "comida"._

_Tampoco sabe lo que es una verdadera familia, el amor, la compañía humana... La pequeña niña está tan sola desde hace años..._

_Desde ese horrible día, el cual le generó un trauma psicológico permanente... Ella nunca se va a olvidar de cuando esos dos hombres corpulentos entraron armados a su casa, interrumpiendo la perfecta cena familiar, las risas, las tiernas miradas maternales y algún que otro regaño dirigido hacia su hermano pequeño por su falta de modales. Ellos patearon la puerta e ingresaron, con unas miradas que asustarían a cualquiera y sus malditas sonrisas; sonrisas que representan la pura locura, la locura que carga un asesino. _

_En cambio, la pequeña niña, carga una mirada perdida todos los días de su vida, un recuerdo del que quisiera olvidarse... Espera, ¿olvidarse? No, ella quisiera haber impedido eso... Pero era imposible, ella sólo tenía cinco años cuando todo pasó, ¿qué iba a hacer ella? _

_"El trabajo está hecho."_

_"Pero la maldita niña se escondió, ¡hay que buscarla para completarlo!"_

_"No, déjala. Recordar todo esto es peor que matarla."_

_Esas fueron las palabras que se intercambiaron los asesinos ese día... Y tenía razón, ella prefería estar muerta y reunirse con su familia antes que estar viva, sufriendo sola y sin nadie que la apoye... Nadie. Su único y nuevo amigo era ese perro, pero él no podía hablar y, por ende, tampoco consolarla ni darle ánimos. _

_Nada podía salvarla._

— _Hey, lil' sis. — Dijo una voz masculina, dirigiéndose a la pequeña niña solitaria. Ella levantó la cabeza y, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas, lo miró. _

— _¿Sí, s-señor? _— _Preguntó la pequeña, tartamudeando... Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien más. _

_"Quizás este sea mi final... Quizás este sea el hombre que, por fin, me asesine a mi también... Tal vez pueda reunirme con mi familia..." Pensó la pequeña, esos pensamientos eran algo extraños en una pequeña de apenas siete años; quien debería estar jugando con muñecas, riendo, dibujando y, quizás, teniendo amigos, pero su gran trauma la había trastornado completamente. Tanto en forma de ser como en lo físico. Ya no tenía esa mirada alegre al igual que en aquel entonces..._

— _¿Estás sola? _— _Consultó el hombre, mirándola tras esas gafas picudas negras, las cuales no dejaban que la niña pudiera ver sus ojos... También la asustaban._

— _S-Sí, señor... _— _Respondió ella._

— _Vamos, lil' sis. _— _Dijo el hombre, agarrando a la pequeña de la mano y llevando consigo también al pequeño perro que acompañaba a la niña._

* * *

**- Your POV -**

Tu nombre es [T/N] [T/A], tienes 16 años y, actualmente, estás en la casa de tu hermano adoptivo, Dave Strider, la cual también es tu casa.

Desde ese milagroso día en el que el destino decidió mostrarte que todavía quedaba esperanzas e hizo que Bro aparezca delante tuyo, otorgándote así un hogar. Claro, aún conservas ese pequeño y lindo perro, que ahora creció y se hizo cariñoso y juguetón.

También conservas ese recuerdo... Pero lo reemplazas con felicidad, diversión y amor; el amor que necesitabas, que te es brindado por tus amigos y nueva familia adoptiva.

— Sup. — Saluda el menor de los Strider al ingresar por la puerta principal de la casa.

— Hey, Dave. — Devuelves el saludo.

— ¿Y Bro?

— Fue a casa de Jake. — Respondes. — Dijo que si queríamos comer algo, podíamos devorar las pizzas sobrantes de anoche o dignarnos a salir de casa e ir a comprar.

— ... Las pizzas de anoche suenan cool. — Sueltas una pequeña risa por su comentario y él te dedica una sonrisa, la cual se desvanece casi al instante.

— Y... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Sr. Yoconquisto Atodas. — Preguntas con tono de burla mientras te sientas en la silla del comedor y coges una porción de pizza.

— Apestaba al igual que ella. — Te responde él, haciendo que te atragantes con la comida y tengas que tomar un poco de jugo de manzana para desatorarte, y así empezar a reír.

— Mierda, Dave. — Dices al terminar de reír. — ¿Ninguna es buena para ti o qué? — Preguntas y niegas con la cabeza. — Realmente no tienes remedio, chico...

— Ninguna tiene lo necesario, son todas perras alzadas que van tras un p-...

— Calla. — Le interrumpes antes de que termine su frase. — Pero, enserio, ¿es que ninguna te parece mona? ¿Agradable? ¿Digna de salir contigo?

— No.

— Tienes las expectativas demasiado altas.

— Y tú una mancha de salsa en la cara. — Te sonrojas y tomas una servilleta para limpiarte.

— Como sea, ignorando el hecho de mi mancha facial, ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?

— ¿Acaso quieres que diga que eres tú? — Pregunta él, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Dave sabe que eso te hace sonrojar furiosamente y empezar a tartamudear, algo que lo divierte y que a ti te irrita. El rubio se ríe y sigue hablando: — Realmente no sé qué esperas por respuesta. Siempre haces la misma pregunta y yo siempre te respondo la misma mierda, todo esto termina en que tú te sonrojas como si te hubiesen dicho el piropo más ingenioso de toda la puta galaxia y yo riéndome como un enfermo. — Comenta. — ¿A ti quién te gusta? — Esa pregunta te sorprende y confunde, él nunca hace este tipo de preguntas... Pero no le darás mucha vuelta al asunto y responderás.

— N-Nadie realmente... — Respondes, sonrojándote. En realidad, sí hay alguien que te gusta, pero no se lo dirás.

— ¿Ves? Tú tampoco respondes, ¿por qué debería yo de hacerlo?

— ¡Porque es una mald-... — Un sonido, proveniente de tu teléfono móvil, te interrumpe. Decides ver quién está molestándote en este momento.

- **arachnidsGrip [AG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

AG: Heeeeeeeeeeey ::::)

CH: ¡Hola, Vriska! :B

AG: ¿Vienes a la casa de Jaaaaaaaaade?

CH: ¿Como para qué?

AG: A pasar el rato, chica.

AG: ¿O prefieres pasarlo con el ru8io de las gafas negraaaaaaas? ;;;;)

CH: ¡Vriska!

AG: ¿Qué?

AG: ¿Vas a negarme que amas a ese "chico-cool"?

CH: Sí.

AG: No sa8es mentir ni por chat.

AG: Apestas en eso, como Tavros.

AG: Él apesta en a8solutamente todo lo que hace. Es un inútil.

CH: ...

AG: ¡Un inútil que depende de un payaso drogadicto para que lo lleve en su asquerosa silla de ruedas mientras tiran rimas que apestan al igual que ellos dooooooos!

AG: Como lo odio. A él y a su maldita silla.

AG: Tam8ién a ese payaso drogadicto.

CH: ...

CH: De acuerdo, Vris. Creo que me dijiste unas... 8 veces cuánto y por qué odias a Tav y a Gam...

CH: Casi que me lo memorizo, tía.

AG: Pues, es la maldita verdad ::::(

CH: Ajá, como sea. Sí iré, con tal de demostrarte que no amo a Dave.

AG: Eso no me demuestra a8solutamente nada. Lo amas y lo sa8eeeeeees.

CH: Cállate.

AG: Se lo diría si no fueras mi amiga.

CH: Lo sé, y por ser tu amiga te quiero por no decirle nada 3

CH: Por cierto, ¿cuándo y a qué hora es lo de la casa de Jade?

AG: Hoy y ahoooooooora.

CH: Mierda, como que podrías haberme avisado antes, ¿no, Vris? :I

AG: Tenía cosas más importantes que interrumpir tu tiempo con el ru8io de las gafas negras ;;;;)

CH: O desperdiciar tiempo en tu amiga que podrías gastar en el de ojos azules y anteojos.

CH: ;)

AG: Tam8iéeeeeeen ;;;;)

CH: ;)

AG: ;;;;)

CH: ;)

AG: ;;;;)

CH: De acuerdo, esto se está volviendo estúpido.

CH: Te veo en la casa de Jade, Vris.

AG: Adióoooooooooooooooos.

- **arachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Te levantas de la silla y te das cuenta de que Dave ya no está en el comedor, quizás se fue a su habitación. Decides quitarle importancia y subir las escaleras para dirigirte a tu propia pieza.

Ingresas a esta y coges tu cartera, la cual contiene, ahora, tu teléfono móvil; toallas higiénicas femeninas, por las dudas; un cuaderno de anotaciones, en el cual están los números de tus amigos más cercanos; un lápiz, porque sin lápiz no puedes anotar; y gas-pimienta, por las dudas.

¿Qué?

Nadie sabe si en algún momento alguien intenta atacarte y no tienes cómo defenderte, ya que no has entrenado como Dave y Bro con las espadas. Una vez lo intentaste y fracasaste miserablemente, por lo que te diste por vencida y optaste por el gas-pimienta y defensa personal mano a mano; aunque no eres tan buena en esta última.

Bajas las escaleras a toda velocidad y sales por la puerta principal, lista para una linda reunión de amigos.

* * *

— ¡Maldita seas tú y tus malditas películas, Egbert! — Grita un chico, con sus ojos rojos ardiendo como el fuego, a un inofensivo adolescente de cabello negro como el carbón, al ver que este último ganó la decisión de ¿_Qué Película Veremos Hoy? _que se realiza a menudo entre tus amigos. En cada _linda_ reunión que se organiza.

— Cálmate, Karkat. — Dice el ojiazul mientras levanta las manos y sonríe en forma de disculpa. — R-Realmente no es para tanto...

— Sí, Vantas. — Interrumpe en la conversación tu amiga Vriska mientras corre su cabello rubio de puntas azules para atrás, ya que le molesta que esté al frente, defendiendo a su novio. — Tus películas apestan, son de niñas sentimentales que no tienen una sola compañía en el mundo, ¿acaso eres una niña, Karkat? — Sonríe ella en forma de burla.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, perra! — Responde él, gritando como un loco. — ¡No es algo de tu maldita incumbencia!

— Claro que lo es, es mi n-o-v-i-o. — La última palabra la deletrea. — Oh, espera. Tú no sabes qué es eso, ya que no sales con Terezi. — John intenta calmarla un poco, intentando prevenir más ataques de insultos provenientes del Vantas menor, y ambos salen de la habitación en dirección a... No quieres saber.

— Bien... — Comienzas. — Entonces, ahora que John se fue, ¿qué vemos?

— ¡Hagamos una nueva votación! — Sugiere Jade. Todos asienten y escriben papeles con el género de película que quieren ver y lo meten en una caja que tiene una etiqueta encima_: "¿Qué Película Veremos Hoy?", _dice dicha etiqueta. La ojiverde revuelve los papeles de la caja y, por suerte para todos los que esperaban con ansias, habla: — Terror. — Anuncia ella, ganándose unos _"Buuuuu" _por parte de Karkat, unos _"¡Siiiii!" _por parte de Nepeta y tuya, y un _"Cool" _por parte de Dave.

Espera.

¿Dave?

Volteas a tu derecha y ves que tu querido hermano adoptivo estaba parado allí, bebiendo un jugo de manzana como es típico de él.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí, Dave? — Preguntas, acercándote más a él. — Pensé que estabas en casa y-... ¡Oh, por Dios, ¿con quién dejaste al perro?! — Le gritas y preguntas a la vez. Temes que algo le pase, ¿y si se queda sin comida? ¿sin agua?

_¿Y si alguien entra a la casa y lo mata al igual que tu familia? _

Te dice tu mente, pero sacudes la cabeza... Intentando ignorar las ideas y recuerdos negativos.

— Calma tus tetas, [T/N]. — Te frena él, poniendo su dedo índice en tus labios para callarte, y haciendo que te pongas roja cual tomate. — No lo dejé solo, — Te susurra de cerca, **muy **de cerca, tanto que puedes sentir su aliento en tu cara. Te sonrojas de vuelta. — Bro llegó cinco minutos después de que te fuiste, así que tu preciado perro no está solo.

— G-Ge-Genial... — Tartamudeas e intentas no desviar tu mirada a sus labios, cualquier cosa podría pasar si eso sucediera... **Cualquier **cosa. — ¡Jade, ¿cuándo empieza la película?! — Le gritas a tu amiga, alejándote de Dave para no hacer algo estúpido, ganándote un _"Tch" _de su parte, casi inaudible.

— ¡Ya está por empezar! — Responde la ojiverde, mientras todos se sientan en el sofá, esperando a que la película comience. — ¡Shhhhhhh! — Calla ella.

— Nadie está hablando, Jade... — Le dices.

— ¡Shhh! — Y todos se callan.

* * *

— B-Bi-Bien, t-todos pueden re-retirarse. — Tartamudea tu amiga, Jade, avisando que la película terminó y que quiere encerrase en su cuarto a desvelarse porque dicha película era tan buena que seguramente no podrá dormir.

— Esa película es una mierda. — Comenta Karkat. — [T/N], vayámonos.

— ¿A dónde van? — Pregunta Dave, con el ceño fruncido.

— Oh, iremos a la casa de Karkat. — Respondes, con una sonrisa, sin darte cuenta de que eso sólo hace que le hierba la sangre al rubio. — Pasaré la noche allí, dile eso a Bro. — Y con eso, sales de la casa por la puerta principal en dirección a la casa ajena.

* * *

— Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkat, — Intentas llamarle la atención al mencionado, quien está en la computadora platicando a través de Pesterchum con Sollux. — me aburroooooooooo. — Terminas tu frase.

—¿Y qué mierda me importa, pendeja?

— Tú me invitaste aquí y esto es más aburrido que ver a un caracol terminar de andar un kilómetro. — Reprochas, haciendo un pequeño puchero con la boca. Él voltea y señala su ordenador y a sí mismo, como diciendo: **Deja de molestarme, estoy jugando videojuegos y no pienso perder. **

Cansada de sólo mirar el techo, decides acercarte y mirar el ordenador de tu compañero. Más específicamente, su conversación con el novio de Aradia.

- **twinArmageddons [TA]** **comenzó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

TA: hey, KK.

TA: KK.

TA: KK, está2 ahii?

CG: ESTOY AQUÍ, CAPTOR.

CG: ¿QUÉ COJONES QUIERES AHORA?

TA: juguemo2 viideojuego2.

CG: NO, NO TENGO GANAS.

TA: pen2ar mucho en TZ te agota, eh?

CG: CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, IMBÉCIL.

CG: NO ES COMO SI TÚ NO TE MASTURBARAS PENSANDO EN ARADIA.

TA: yo nunca hable de ma2turbaciión, KK.

CG: ...

CG: ERES. UN. PEDAZO. DE. MIERDA.

TA: graciia2, KK. yo sabiia que tu me queriia2

TA: ahora juguemo2 e2te viideojuego nuevo que vii por iinternet

CG: NO VOY A JUGAR UNA MIERDA CONTIGO, CAPTOR.

TA: no 2ea2 pendejo y juega.

TA: o aca2o ere2 un cobarde, KK?

CG: ESO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO, IDIOTA.

TA: cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

TA: le diiré a TZ que ere2 un cobarde, cobarde.

CG: TÚ NO LE DIRÁS NI MIERDA O VOY A ROMPERTE LA MALDITA CARA DE IMBÉCIL ENGREÍDO QUE TIENES.

TA: e2 que aca2o quiiere2 deciirle tú, KK?

CG: ¿DECIRLE QUÉ, TARADO?

TA: mucha2 co2a2, KK. mucha2 co2a2.

CG: ¿QUÉ?

CG: ...

CG: ¡ERES UN PENDEJO, SOLLUX!

TA: lo que diiga2, KK.

TA: debo iirme, yo 2ii tengo una noviia a la que be2ar y deciirle co2a2.

CG: Y EL 75% DE ESAS MALDITAS COSAS QUE LE DICES A LA DESAFORTUNADA DE TU NOVIA ES: JUEGA VIIDEOJUEGO2 CONMIIGO, AA.

CG: APESTAS.

TA: 2ii, 2ii, como tú.

CG: ADIÓS.

TA: adiió2, KK.

**- twinArmageddons [TA] dejó de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

— "Yo sí tengo una novia a la que besar y decirle cosas", te mató con eso, Karkat. — Te burlas de tu amigo.

— Cállate, pedazo de mierda. — Te dice él. — No es como si tú tuvieras un maldito novio. Oh, espera. Sí tienes. Tu maldito hermano con el que haces incesto salvaje todas las putas noches de tu asquerosa vida.

— Primero que nada, tu vida es asquerosa. Y segundo, no somos hermanos de sangre, así que no es incesto.

— Estás afirmándome que lo haces, imbécil. — Comenta Vantas, haciéndote sonrojar.

— C-Como sea, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Terezi?

— ¿Decirle qué?

— No te hagas el idiota, Vantas. — Pones los ojos. — Decirle tus sentimientos.

— ¡No es como si lo vaya a hacer, idiota!

— Oh, vamos, Vantas. — Sonríes. — ¡Puedes practicar conmigo!

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Que puedes prac-...

— Sí, ya te escuché, pendeja. — Te dice él y se levanta de la silla, parándose frente a ti. Listo para practicar.

* * *

**- Dave's POV -**

— ¡Dave, no te vi llegar! — Te grita John, volviendo a entrar a la sala de estar de la casa de Jade; de la cual aún no te has ido. — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— En el momento que subiste las escaleras para ir a una habitación a follar con Vriska. — Respondes, fríamente y con bastante desinterés. — Por cierto, Egderp, ¿qué condones usas?

— ¡D-Dave! — Te grita él, completamente sonrojado. Pero luego se recupera y te responde: — ¿Y qué condones usa tu hermana con Karkat, eh? — Lo asesinas con la mirada, o eso quisieras, pero tienes las gafas y no puede notarlo. Aunque no te arrepientes de ello.

— Ella no usa esas cosas, es virgen. — Aseguras.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Se ríe él. — Seguramente la perd-...

— Cierra la puta boca, John. — Le dices, interrumpiéndolo y perdiendo un poco tu compostura. — No es así, ¿entiendes?

— Dave, ¿te gusta tu hermana? — Pregunta Jade, algo confundida.

— ... — Quisieras poder responder a eso, pero simplemente las palabras no salen de tu boca. No se te ocurre ninguna _excusa irónicamente cool _como para justificar tus reacciones tan exageradas e imprudentes. Aunque, ¿por qué deberías justificarlo? Pues, porque es tu maldita hermana. Eso siempre es lo que te decía Bro: _"Debes cuidar de tu hermanita, lil' man."... _Pero para ti no es tu maldita hermana. Dejas de pensar y respondes a la pregunta de la expectante ojiverde: — Sí. — Al terminar de decir esa simple palabra, que responde más que un gran discurso de esas películas cursis de niñas sentimentales que ve Karkat, sales por la puerta principal, corriendo, hacia la casa del Vantas menor.

* * *

Al llegar, entras como si fuera tu propia casa, pateando la puerta. Bueno, así no entras a tu casa, pero no es tu puerta y no tendrás que repararla, así que la pateas.

Subes las escaleras a toda velocidad y abres al puerta de la habitación de Karkat.

...

— ... Yo te-... — Alcanzaste a escuchar de tu amigo antes de tomar del brazo a tu "hermana" y salir de la casa para ir a tu propio hogar.

Tienes algunos asuntos que arreglar.

* * *

Llegas a tu casa, y, casi tan rápido como tu hermano al luchar, entras a tu habitación.

— ¡¿Qué cojones crees que haces, Dave?! — Te grita [T/N]. — ¿Arrastrarme desde la casa de Karkat hasta aquí? ¿Ense-... — Pero antes de que pueda continuar, la acorralas contra la pared y la besas, expresando las ganas que tenías de hacerlo desde hace tantos años. Ella no corresponde, y te separas, viéndola a la cara, contemplas su rubor. Muy adorable a tu parecer. — D-Dave... ¿Qué... carajos? — Susurra ella, completamente roja.

— Te amo. — Es lo único que dices, haciendo que tu hermana adoptiva abra los ojos como platos y sonría. Tomando eso como un "Yo también", te inclinas y ambos se funden en un apasionado beso, que quizás, o no, lleve a algo más esa misma noche.

* * *

**~ 3 MESES DESPUÉS ~**

**- Your POV -**

En los últimos tres meses, has estado manteniendo una relación _amorosa _con el menor de los Strider. No has tenido que ocultárselo a Bro, debido a que sabías que él lo entendería.

Y así fue, les dijo:

— _Eso es bueno, lil' sis. Usen condones. _

También les dio un pulgar arriba y se fue a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué, dejándolos a ustedes dos y los tomates que tenían por cara en ese momento.

Como sea, hoy, actualmente, Viernes, Dave y tú están en casa, haciendo... Nada, en realidad. Tú estás acostada en su cama, escuchando música con los auriculares.

De repente, ves que tu novio se voltea para mirarte, está sin gafas, por lo que puedes ver su mirada de preocupación y confusión.

— ¿Sucede algo, Dave? — Preguntas, sentándote en la cama ajena y sacándote los auriculares al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — Pregunta él, desconcertándote.

**¡Crash!**

Se escucha desde el primer piso, como algo roto... Un jarrón, más específicamente.

— ... D-Dave... — Susurras, asustada. Bro no está en casa, y dijo que no volvería hasta mañana, solamente están ustedes dos...

El rubio nota tu miedo y se abre un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo en el pasillo.

— Nada... — Susurra él, para avisarte e intentar calmarte un poco.

**¡Crash!**

Pero eso es algo imposible cuando oyes otro ruido.

— ¡Sé que están allí, imbéciles! — Grita una voz masculina, gruesa y ronca. Claramente es un adulto. — ¡No sean cobardes, malditos! — Suelta una risa que haría temblar hasta la misma casa, pero te hace temblar a ti. Esa risa...

* * *

— _¡Mamá, papá! — Grita la niña, desesperada, mientras observa la sangre que derrama el cadáver de su padre. — ¡No me dejen, p-por favor! — Solloza como lágrimas caen de sus ojos._

— _C-Cui...date... T-Te amam...os... — Es lo último que alcanza a susurrar la que ahora es sólo un cadáver... El cadáver de su madre._

— _N-No... — La niña murmura, asustada, desesperada. Si esto le pasa ahora, ¿qué le espera más adelante? Deja de pensar en eso cuando oye una risa; gruesa y ronca, que haría temblar hasta la misma casa, pero sólo la hace temblar a ella._

* * *

Miras a Dave y él te devuelve la mirada, se nota que está algo asustado, pero está más decidido que tú y se anima a salir de la habitación, no sin antes tomar su fiel espada. Tú lo imitas, pero coges un cuchillo.

¿Qué hacías con ese cuchillo? Pues, pelabas manzanas para tu novio... Aunque dudas que eso se vuelva a repetir...

Al bajar las escaleras... Ves que hay un hombre en la sala de estar, de, aproximadamente, unos 40 años; evidentemente borracho e inconsciente de lo que hace... O hará.

— Mierda... — Murmura Dave como el borracho se le lanza encima, listo para golpearlo, pero para la suerte de tu novio, y la tuya, este lo esquiva, haciendo que el hombre aterrice en el suelo.

Para tu desgracia, se abalanza sobre ti. Cierras los ojos y esperas el impacto...

Nada.

Los abres y ves al rubio forcejeando con el invasor. Este último lo tira al suelo y saca una navaja, con la intención de clavarla en el pecho ajeno...

* * *

- **Dave's POV -**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face, **_

_**When I said I'll never let you go. **_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light, **_

_**I remember you said don't leave me here alone, **_

_**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. **_

Cierras los ojos, esperando la muerte, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre...

Pero nada...

Los abres y te sorprendes, deseando no haber abierto los ojos nunca.

Allí está tu novia/hermana adoptiva o como la quieras llamar... Sonriendo. A pesar de que le acaban de clavar una navaja por defenderte a ti, sigue sonriendo...

_**Just close your eyes, **_

_**The sun is going down. **_

_**You'll be all right, **_

_**No one can hurt you now. **_

_**Come morning light, **_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound. **_

Tose sangre y aún así, sonríe... Mostrando sus hermosos dientes, y dándote una mirada de amor... Una mirada que lo dice todo.

"Gracias por todo, Dave."

Eso dice la mirada.

_**Don't you dare look out your window, **_

_**Darlin' everything's on fire. **_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on, **_

_**Hold on to this lullaby. **_

_**Even when the music's gone, gone… **_

— G-Gracias... Por tod...o, D-Dave... — Pero una mirada no es suficiente y ella se fuerza a decirte sus últimas palabras; las palabras que recordarás por siempre.

...

— No... ¡No! — Gritas desesperadamente como su cuerpo cae... Muerto, pero eso no servirá de nada...

* * *

**~ UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS ~**

Funerales. Los odias.

Llueve y todo aquí apesta.

Odias demasiado esto, pero sin embargo, sigues aquí.

¿Por qué? Pues, porque quieres darle el último adiós a tu difunta novia...

Todos se van y tú te acercas a la tumba... Llorando.

Te quitas las gafas, recordando como ella una vez te dijo: _Dave, odio esas malditas gafas. Asustan y me molesta no poder ver lo que realmente sientes, ¿puedes quitártelas?. _Y procedes a despedirte...

Otra cosa que odias.

— ... L-Lo siento... — Es lo único que sale de tu boca. — ¡Maldita sea, lo siento tanto! — Gritas, desesperado, llorando... — ¡Debería ser yo el que esté ahí, enterrado, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan idiota y defenderme?! — ... perdiendo la compostura... — ¡A veces eres tan... tan...! — ... triste... — T-Te amo y... L-Lo siento... — Dejas que las lágrimas sigan recorriendo tus mejillas, camuflándose bajo las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo; un cielo gris y asqueroso.

Te vas, no sin antes dejar dos pertenencias encima de esa tumba: Su espada y... Tus más importantes y preciadas gafas. Las que tanto odiaba.

Ella seguramente estaría orgullosa de tu gran progreso en el camino de _"Dejar la adicción de las gafas negras", _como ella decía...

_**Just close your eyes, **_

_**The sun is going down. **_

_**You'll be all right, **_

_**No one can hurt you now. **_

_**Come morning light, **_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound…**_

* * *

_Y así termina la historia de la pequeña niña que antes solía vagar por las calles de la ciudad, en compañía de su perro... _

_La niña, actualmente, está viendo como su novio le deja dos cosas importantes... _

— _Las gafas de sol... —Murmura ella, sonriendo. — Al fin dejas la adicción, Dave... _

_**Just close your eyes, **_

_**You'll be all right. **_

_**Come morning light, **_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound…**_

_La pequeña se voltea y ve dos cosas que antes no estaban allí: _

_Un descampado con muchas flores de colores, colores inimaginables y hermosos; flores que, sin acercarse a olerlas, desprenden las más maravillosas fragancias..._

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, aunque sí más impactante... Su preciada familia. _

_La niña abre los ojos como platos y sonríe, acercándose más y más hasta ellos._

_Para luego partir a un lugar desconocido, pero hermoso y lleno de felicidad._

— _Gracias por todo... — Termina de murmurar la niña, pensando y recordando en todo lo que hicieron esos dos muchachos por ella._

* * *

**B**ueno, hasta ahí llega :B

Espero les haya gustado y todo.

Lo de siempre: Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, insultos como los de Karkat, etc.

Todo lo dejan en un _review. _**8D**

**- Lai.**


End file.
